Turducken
Turducken, commonly known as New USFU, is a country. It has 25 states and it theoriatically could be between 2 strange islands. Now that the theory is solved, it is now classified between the Ezic Kingdom and Devonville. Size and Activity Turducken is not just one of the medium-sized countries in Flusion, it is also the most second defensive country (the first being Katown.) States (6 discovered, 19 to go) Turducken, as you've read about it before, has 25 states. Part of them are all different-themed, and they have different elements. And flags. By the way, this is a WIP page, so yeah. Proho (Capital) The entrance is a giant sinkhole covered with water which leads to the capital of Turducken, called Proho. Proho is a sophisicated city built by Big Slavies. And there are tons of Big Slavies, and yet was abandoned but still roams today. Virgin Islands (Paradise) IDEA: Hypno1337 The visitor land can be very serious about its technology, and it's known as Virgin Islands. Virgin Islands have abodes protected with strong roofs. And a road. Yup. It is also ruled by thefishstick, nowadays, which he is currently Electro Citron. Watta (Normalday) IDEA: Devon108 Over 75% of the desert city's population have polytheism on many Supirittsu (cheatbot spirits), such as mistacwow, ATiK Clunkii, and many more. 25% of them have monotheistic details about their chosen deity. This desert city is also known as Watta. Its main name was "Wat." P3n15land (Pedophilia) IDEA: Devon108 Yup. This state's strange because it has the most bizarre and stupidest name: P3n15land. It's compared to a theme park and there would be so much fun; people would declare war on innocent people with cotton candy, hot dogs, balloons, and the worst prize: liquid Alladictigen. It is proven to have a very toxic and radioactive chemical which can harm, alter and/or kill a person-- The H-Virus does the same but it's less contagious and more effective in mutation rather than lethality. Rarely used in Jalapeño spray recieved from its popular attraction: Stop the Squash. Most of the time, older people, which are different from others, can easily prey on the other children in this region; which is why the symbol of P3n15land is Pedophilia. Its main name was "Pingas." Dekromat (Sophishication) You're right. And its name is JO— I mean, Dekromat. Dekromat has a 75% chance to rehance Calcium life. Some of them can have EmuJi mechs and ShiiE mechs. But ShiiE mechs cost more than EmuJi mechs. At the school of Dekromat, there are about 50+ teachers, including C.S. Kragen, who works as a Grade Z Science Teacher. Dekromaticans though seems to be very, very sophishicated in technology; thus enhancing the city after over a hundred years ever since it was placed into Turducken. Hendaciza (Immortality) IDEA: Thomas/Disabled Hendaciza, a popular, hollywood-ish, tropical state, in which some people have many strange incidents... But don't worry, it's all fine. Have a cup of coconut milk and relax. However though, it was home to a mass-murderer which turned out to be a furry-- if you know what I mean--. Things changed when the killer was permanently expelled from Hendaciza and have to move to another country. History Turducken was once named the USFU (The United States of F**k You) 4 years (4 months) before a strange virus wipes out all of every PT characters' memories (meaning PT was blocked before, yea sorry for spoiling the truth kids). A lawsuit came in contact a year (month) later by a strange government that the name was offensive for other new people. So the name was changed. this is a strange origin for some reason Population and Architecture TBA Defense *Wealthy residents in Turducken (an average resume of $500M-$350B) probably have an average supply of GreenAura, Raritanium, PurpleAura, Alladictigen and Brontogen altogether brings up to a 0.03% most of the time. The current supply of these valuable crystals in Turducken that the rich hold now holds about 5.1%. Types of Life TBA Trivia Feel free to ask a question if you like. The Trivia is manually treated, even though this is not a robot inside of an article about a country in Flusion. Sorry... ;> Category:Areas